


Mío

by impalaforthree (anita4869)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sirenas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita4869/pseuds/impalaforthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas están en una cacería juntos, buscando lo que Dean sospecha que es un fantasma. Sin embargo, cosas raras empiezan a suceder, y de repente todos los deseos secretos de Dean parecer estar volviéndose realidad... ¿pero realmente es esto lo que quería?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139778) by [whelvenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelvenwings/pseuds/whelvenwings). 



\- Bueno, dejamos las cosas aquí y vamos a ver si descubrimos cómo acabar con este fantasma -dijo Dean, cerrando la puerta del coche tras él y escuchando como Cas hacía lo mismo en el lado del pasajero. Empezaron a cruzar el aparcamiento hacia la entrada del motel, Dean balanceando su bolsa sobre su hombro como una escopeta, Cas agarrando las asas de la suya con fuerza en una mano. El aire sabía a niebla y resultaba algo sofocante, cálido por el sol de finales de verano. Se escuchaba un débil sonido de música viniendo de una de las habitaciones del motel, y Dean se encontró caminando al ritmo del bajo, apresurando ligeramente su paso y adelantándose a Cas. Mientras caminaba, sintió como los pelos de su nuca cosquilleaban, y miró atrás, pero Cas tenía la vista puesta en el cielo lleno de nubes, no en él. Dean frunció el ceño, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor.

\- ¿Dean? -dijo Cas, siguiendo la mirada de Dean con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí -respondió Dean distraidamente, con la mirada aún cargada de suspicacia mientras deslizaba la vista por las filas de coches aparcados-. Sí, es solo que me pareció que había algo observándome.

Cas permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos, observando la cara de Dean mientras él continuaba buscando.

\- No es nada -dijo finalmente, cuando hubo examinado cada pulgada del aparcamiento sin ver nada más amenazador que una bolsa de plástico suelta, arrastrándose por el cemento con la brisa como un animal extraño. Frunció el ceño, y añadió-. Solo estoy algo algo inquieto. Es lo que pasa cuando estás cinco horas en un coche. Venga, vamos a conseguir una habitación.

\- Vete tú delante -dijo Cas, dando unos pasos en dirección contraria. Dean frunció el ceño y esperó, mirando a ver a dónde iba.

Cas dio unos pasos rápidos y recogió la bolsa de plástico. La arrugó en la mano que no estaba ocupada con su equipaje, y caminó hacia la papelera en el extremo contrario del parking, al lado de la verja. Echando la bolsa dentro, se limpió la mano rápidamente en su gabardina y se dirigió de vuelta hacia Dean, que había estado observando con una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su cara.

\- Los animales pueden atragantarse con ellas, o quedar atrapados -explicó Cas. Dean asintió.

\- Antes salvabas a demonios como yo de la Perdición, Cas -dijo, mientras abría la puerta del motel-. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que salvas a gatos de un ataque de tos?

\- Es infinitamente preferible -replicó Cas inmediatamente-. El gato sería una compañía mucho más agradable después.

Dean sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada a Cas por un momento, disfrutando la calidez de su complicidad. El viaje en coche había sido un poco incómodo y silencioso al principio, pero lentamente el silencio se había disuelto en suaves bromas con las que Dean se sentía cómodo. Él y Sam lo hacían todo el tiempo, aunque la atmósfera era bastante distinta a cuando lo hacía con Sam, Dean tenía que admitirlo. No podía decidir por qué era, exactamente, pero había una sensación extraña que le comprimía el estómago cada vez que le decía algo ligeramente borde a Cas. Era un tipo extraño de nerviosismo que casi se sentía bien. Era confuso.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros? -escuchó Dean que les decía alguien, y se centró otra vez para encontrarse de pie frente al recepcionista del hotel, que le estaba mirando con las cejas ligeramente levantadas, esperando a que hablara.

\- Sí, uh, sí -dijo Dean, y les alquiló una habitación doble. Estaba sorprendentemente cansado después del viaje, y la sensación de vacío en su barriga estaba convirtiéndose en una distracción. Mientras recorrían el pasillo hacia su habitación, Dean escuchó con claridad el estómago de Cas rugiendo también.

\- Comida -dijo, mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la habitación-. Necesitamos algo. Espera aquí, iré a un supermercado a coger algunas cosas, ¿vale? Ya sabes dónde está mi portátil, investiga algo más sobre el fantasma.

\- ¿Este sitio tiene conexión a Internet? -preguntó Cas, colocando cuidadosamente su bolsa al pie de una de las camas. Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Sam normalmente... la encuentra sin más -dijo, echando su bolsa sobre la otra cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Volveré pronto, ¿vale?

El camino hasta el supermercado no era largo; Dean mantuvo un ojo atento mientras caminaba, sin olvidar la sensación de ser observado que había tenido antes. Sin embargo, no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario; el pueblo en el que estaban era pequeño, aburrido y poco interesante. Su teléfono sonó mientras entraba en la tienda, y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver que tenía un mensaje de Sam. Lo abrió, cogiendo una cesta con la otra mano.

 _Me aburro_ , decía. _¿Habéis llegado ya?_

Dean sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a recorrer los pasillos, echando cosas en la cesta.

 _Culpa tuya por torcerte el tobillo_ , escribió. _Sí, ya llegamos. Estoy haciendo algunas compras._

Guardando su teléfono, Dean escaneó las estanterías delante de él por un momento. ¿Pastel de cerezas o de pecanas?

\- Ambas -dijo una voz profunda y familiar, y Dean se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Cas de pie junto a él, observando su silencioso dilema con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Dean le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después frunció el ceño.

\- Pensé que te había dicho que te quedaras en el motel a investigar -dijo, aunque al mismo tiempo cogió un pastel de cada y los puso en la cesta.

\- Pensé que podías querer algo de ayuda para cargar con las compras -dijo Cas.

\- Pueden ser bastante pesadas -dijo Dean sarcásticamente, pero aún así sintió una pequeña burbuja de placer en el estómago. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, había una parte de él a la que le gustaba que le cuidaran.

Cas se rió, un sonido que Dean no escuchaba demasiado a menudo. Miró hacia Cas, con una pequeño ceño en la frente.

\- Deberías volver al motel -dijo. Los ojos de Cas estaban clavados en los suyos, cálidos e intensos, y algo más inexpresivos que de costumbre. Dean no podía leer su expresión como hacía normalmente. Su ceño se acentuó-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, Dean -dijo Cas-. Preferiría quedarme contigo. Disfruto de tu compañía.

Dean le miró durante un momento, con la boca abierta, antes de sentir como un sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Le dio la espalda rápidamente, pero no antes de oír a Cas soltar otra desconcertante risita.

\- Vuelve a la habitación -dijo Dean por encima del hombro-. Te veré allí.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás para ver si Cas hacía lo que le había dicho. Tenía ese extraña sensación nerviosa en el estómago otra vez, tan incomprensible como siempre, como si su cuerpo supiera algo que él no.

Rápidamente terminó con las compras y pagó, dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia el motel con una pesada bolsa en cada mano. Habría estado bien tener a alguien cargando la mitad del peso, pensó Dean con remordimiento, mientras las asas de plástico se le clavaban en la piel. Quizás no debería haber echado a Cas así. Aunque era raro que hubiera obedecido. Normalmente, si Cas pensaba que debería quedarse, se quedaba.

Probablemente no fuera nada, decidió Dean, entrando en el motel y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Todo el mundo está de un humor extraño de vez en cuando. Eso era todo.

Abrió la puerta. Dentro de la habitación, Cas estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de la ventana, con los labios apretados en concentración y los ojos entrecerrados hacia la pantalla del portátil de Dean.

\- Decidí dejar la de cerezas -dijo Dean, mientras entraba-. Solo cogí de pecanas.

Cas alzó la vista hacia él, y su expresión cerrada se iluminó un poco.

\- Hola, Dean -dijo. Parecía relajado, pensó Dean, mucho más que lo que había estado en el supermercado-. Esa parece una buena elección.

Dean gruñó y se dejó caer en la cama, sacando la tarta y un tenedor de plástico. Se estiró para coger el mando de la tele de la mesita de noche.

\- Ven a ver algo de tele basura -dijo, con más confianza de la que normalmente habría sido capaz. Las palabras de Cas no paraban de pasarse por su mente: Preferiría quedarme contigo. Disfruto de tu compañía.

Se preguntaba si serían verdad.

La rapidez con la que Cas dejó el portátil, y la cálida profundidad en sus ojos cuando se acercó y cogió una barra de caramelo de la bolsa a los pies de la cama de Dean, hizo pensar a Dean que definitivamente podía ser.

Ahí estaba esa sensación en su estómago otra vez, extraña y palpitante. Miró un poco hacia Cas, se encontró con sus ojos, y sintió la sensación intensificarse un poco. Volvió rápidamente a mirar hacia su tarta, y experimentó un repentino y extraño deseo de estrellar su cara contra ella. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban haciendo sus sentimientos ahora mismo, pero tenían que parar.

\- ¿Así que la idea de este programa es gente intentando hacerse daño a sí misma? -dijo Cas, distrayendo a Dean de sus pensamientos. Dean se concentró en la pantalla. Estaban echando un capítulo viejo de Los Vídeos Caseros Más Divertidos de América, y un chico acababa de arreglárselas para noquear a su amigo con un palo de lacrosse.

\- No exactamente -dijo Dean-. La gente no está intentando hacerse daño, pero lo consiguen accidentalmente, y después mandan el vídeo.

\- ¿No se sienten avergonzados? -preguntó Cas, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Les pagan -dijo Dean, y Cas asintió, pero su expresión seguía siendo confusa cuando Dean miró en su dirección un momento después-. Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero aún así, si has hecho algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para salir en este programa... algo de dinero puede ayudar a consolar a tu ego. O al menos puede ayudar con las facturas médicas -Cas asintió, terminándose su barra de caramelo. Dean se encontró momentáneamente distraído por la manera en la que Cas se lamió los dedos, rápido y eficiente como un gato, quitando el chocolate derretido de las puntas. Dean sacó su propio lengua, casi inconscientemente, pasándosela por el borde de su labio inferior.

Cas se giró hacia él, y le pilló mirando.

\- Uh - vale, pues - deberíamos ir yendo -dijo Dean, balanceando sus piernas por el borde de la cama y sonriendo inexpresivamente, evitando la mirada de Cas, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cas le miró durante un momento, con esa expresión que Dean conocía tan bien, profunda y privada. Podía construir un espacio silencioso para dos en medio de una multitud; y dentro de los bordes silenciosos de su habitación parecía terriblemente íntima. Dean se aclaró la garganta, y dio un paso atrás.

\- Who ya gonna call?* -preguntó, mientras salían de la habitación juntos. Cas asintió.

\- I ain't afraid of no ghosts* -dijo pensativamente. Dean sonrió, bajando la barbilla hacia su pecho para que Cas no le viera.

* * *

 

El fantasma que estaban persiguiendo había secuestrado a varias personas en los últimos meses. La mayoría de ellos habían desaparecido de bares en la misma calle que el motel en el que se alojaban Dean y Cas, así que decidieron dividirse y hablar con algunos de los camareros, para ver si las víctimas habían actuado de manera extraña antes de desaparecer.

\- Es raro que un fantasma se lleve a víctimas de sitios distintos, ¿no? -había preguntado Cas, justo antes de separarse. Dean había asentido.

\- Podría ser que esté atado a un edificio de esta calle -dijo-. Les atrapa en la acera cuando se van para casa. O puede que no sea un fantasma.

Había mandado a Cas a hablar con el dueño de Palm Bar, un sitio con mal aspecto y una decoración en las ventanas que con algo de optimismo sería de tema caribeño, y que solo servía para destacar el cielo gris reflejado en ellas. Él se dirigió hacía el Old Town House unos treinta metros más allá, que parecía algo más prometedor para una noche; desgastado, por supuesto, pero cómodo. El camarero era un chico atractivo de treinta y pico; Dean le dirigió una sonrisa fácil y confiada mientras se acercaba, y el chico respondió con una sonrisilla.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -dijo el chico. Su voz era suave y obviamente pensada para resultar algo seductora; pero era un poco aguda, pensó Dean. Sería mejor si tuviera un tono más bajo, más como... ronco.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿De dónde había venido eso? No se había dado cuenta de que tuviera preferencias sobre el tono de voz de un chico. Lo siguiente sería insistir en que tuvieran el pelo marrón, u ojos azules, o...

Dean se dio cuenta de que esta línea de pensamiento en particular se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa, y la detuvo. Además, había estado de pie frente al camarero durante unos tres segundos, y probablemente estaba empezando a asustar al pobre chico.

\- Buenas -dijo Dean, intentando recobrar su actitud previa de chulería despreocupada. El chico se relajó otra vez, sonriendo un poco, pero no llegó a sus ojos-. Estoy aquí por unas personas que han desaparecido en el pueblo -abrió casualmente su placa del FBI falsa, y observó como los ojos del camarero se agrandaban.

\- Claro, agente, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar -dijo.

\- Algunas de las personas que desaparecieron estuvieron en tu bar esa noche -dijo Dean. Sacó unas fotos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y las extendió sobre la barra-. Estos. ¿Recuerdas ver a alguno de ellos?

\- Sí -dijo el chico, rascándose la barbilla con un dedo mientras examinaba las fotos-. Recuerdo a algunos. No mucho, solo que estuvieron aquí. Todos parecían estar pasarlo bien.

\- ¿Nada inusual? ¿Algún comportamiento destacable? -presionó Dean, pero el camarero negó con la cabeza.

\- No -replicó-. Bueno, espera. Recuerdo a este, dijo que estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, porque acababa de encontrarse a una ex-novia con la que había perdido el contacto hace años pero por la que aún sentía algo. Y esta, compró una ronda para todo el mundo la noche que desapareció, porque dijo que estaba increíblemente feliz. Dijo que acababa de conocer al chico de sus sueños. Pero estaba bastante borracha, así que podría ser la cerveza hablando.

Dean asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Todas estas personas estaban con alguien? -preguntó-. ¿Alguno de ellos vino solo?

\- Uh, sí, creo que la mayoría de ellos sí -dijo el chico-. Es decir, llegaron en solitario pero se fueron en pareja, ya me entiendes.

Dean alzó las cejas, con una sonrisita en la cara. El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Es la rutina habitual por aquí -dijo-. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Si quieres una bebida tranquila, vas a Red Door en la otra parte del pueblo. Quieres bailar, vas a Palm Bar. Y si quieres un ligue, vienes aquí, al Old Town House.

\- La juventud estos días -dijo Dean, recogiendo las fotos y guardándolas-. Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda. Toma mi número. Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- Lo haré, agente -replicó el chico, con una sonrisa insinuante que Dean devolvió débilmente. Se dio la vuelta para irse, y casi se cae de espaldas, Cas estaba de pie justo detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Parece que te gusta -observó Cas, con un tono ligeramente rígido en la voz. Dean se ajustó la chaqueta, recobrando la compostura. Echó una mirada al camarero, que se había alejado y estaba limpiando vasos demasiado lejos como para oír.

\- Fue útil -dijo Dean. La expresión de desaprobación de Cas no cambió; Dean frunció el ceño un segundo, sin comprender, cuando un pensamiento le asaltó de repente - pero era imposible, Cas no podía estar... ¿celoso?

La idea parecía quemar y resultaba algo aterradora en su cerebro. Intentó alejarla, pero era demasiado grande, demasiado fascinante, porque si Cas estaba celoso, bueno, eso significaba que...

Las mariposas en el estómago de Dean estaban trabajando a toda velocidad. Se aseguró de no mirar a Cas a los ojos; estaba seguro de que su talento habitual para desnudarle hasta la verdad más profunda serían demasiado ahora mismo.

\- Bueno -dijo-. ¿Descubriste algo sobre...?

\- Deberíamos volver aquí esta noche -dijo Cas. Su tono era inusual, pensó Dean. Más relajado, más natural, de alguna manera, de lo que era habitual-. Sí quieres, por supuesto.

\- Sí, claro -dijo él, después de un momento de duda.

\- O quizás deberíamos ir al Palm Bar -dijo Cas-. Si el camarero de aquí va a suponer una competencia por tu atención.

Dean no pudo evitar alzar la vista hasta los ojos de Cas ante eso. Cosas que habían permanecido calladas y estacionarias durante mucho tiempo estaban poniéndose en marcha de repente, y la sensación era como si tiraran de una alfombra bajo sus pies. La sonrisa de Cas era brillante y rígida; Dean esperaba verla suavizarse cuando Cas viera su cara y leyera su confusión, pero su expresión no cambió en absoluto. Dean nunca le había visto tan... expresivo, y tan poco receptivo a las emociones de Dean. ¿Era así como flirteaba Cas? ¿Con una sonrisita arrogante en los labios y unos ojos tan peligrosos, tan... poco profundos?

Incluso mientras a Dean se le ocurría todo eso, podría haber jurado que los ojos de Cas se oscurecían un poco, se volvían de un color más profundo. Tragó saliva. Debía estar volviéndose loco. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin hablar, e intentó recobrar su control sobre la conversación.

\- Uh, uh, sí -tartamudeo-. Sí. Quiero decir, no. No hay competición.

Cas sonrió, y el triunfo en sus ojos fue algo hermoso, y completamente terrorífico.

\- Vale. Voy a ir al baño. Te veo fuera -dijo Dean.

Dentro del baño, se miró en el espejo, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado del lavabo. El corazón aún le palpitaba con fuerza, y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

En cierto modo aún no se lo creía, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo en el juego como para no notar cuando alguien hacía una jugada. Cas estaba mostrando interés en él, casi definitivamente, y de una manera ligeramente orgullosa, confiada que cumplía todas las expectativas de Dean. Y sin embargo, había un nudo en su garganta, y un ligero temblor en su pecho que hablaba de dudas.

¿Era que no estaba interesado en Cas?, se preguntó Dean. Después de todo, le conocía desde hacía años, habían sido amigos durante tanto tiempo. Quizás estaba entrando en pánico porque no quería salir del territorio de una amistad segura hacia las tierras desconocidas de una relación romántica. Quizás después de todo este tiempo, sería demasiado extraño pensar en besar a Cas, o abrazarle, o pasar los dedos por la línea de sus hombros, bajando por su espalda, y-

Vale, así que ese no era el problema entonces.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué su estómago no paraba de envolverse en nudos? ¿Estaba preocupado por cómo se iba a alterar su relación, por que fueran a perder algo, algo de lo que les hacía Dean-y-Cas? Si el modo de flirtear de Cas era suficiente indicación, era posible que desapareciera parte de su calidez, parte de esa manera en la que se entendían en silencio. A cambio, este nuevo Cas parecía querer prestarle atención a Dean, ayudándole con las bolsas de la compra y poniéndose celoso cuando miraba a otros hombres.

Parecía un intercambio bastante pobre, si Dean era sincero. No le importaría cargar su propio peso en bolsas de compra durante un año antes que dar la espalda a esa sensación clara y ligera que le producía ser mirado y comprendido por Cas. Solo pensar en ello hizo que un pequeño escalofrío alegre le recorriera la espalda. Y también, por supuesto, estaba la sonrisa suave de Cas, esa que se había transformado en algo amplio y feroz hacía un momento. La sonrisa de Cas era una de las cosas favoritas de Dean, siempre lo había sido, desde la primera vez que había visto sus primeros indicios mientras se sentaban juntos en los bancos de un parque.

Pero estaba siendo estúpido. Esto era todo Cas, ¿no? No iba a perder sus cosas favoritas sobre Cas solo por acercarse un poco más románticamente a él. Podría ver todas esas cosas de cerca, quizás todos los días. Quizás Cas vendría a vivir con él, si estuvieran juntos. Quizás podría levantarse cada mañana, y en vez de ver un espacio vacío a su lado, vería a Cas; aún dormido, probablemente, con la cara relajada y en calma, pero sonreiría un poco y murmuraría cuando Dean se acercara y pusiera la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole con el pulgar simplemente para sentir la suavidad y la calidez de la piel de Cas contra la suya-

Dean se aclaró la garganta. Se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos.

La cuestión era que Dean estaba listo para empezar una relación con Cas.

Solo decirlo para sí mismo, en su cabeza, parecía como una explosión contenida, como un dique rompiéndose después de haber aguantado inconscientemente durante sabe Dios cuánto tiempo. Estaba listo para empezar una relación, con Cas. Quería estar con Cas. Quería estar con Cas, exclusivamente. Quería tener a Cas a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Quería ser capaz de hacer tonterías de pareja, cosas que se sentiría estúpido pidiendo pero que quizás podrían pasar naturalmente con Cas, como darse la mano y besarse en las mejillas y acurrucarse durante tares enteras, solo porque sus cuerpos se sentían mejor cuando estaban presionados el uno contra el otro. Y por supuesto, por supuesto que quería presionar sus cuerpos de otra manera distinta, una manera en la que (si era sincero), había intentado no pensar durante demasiado tiempo, y fracasando, porque nada era mejor que imaginar a Cas tumbado a su lado, o estirado bajo él, o encima, con sus manos sujetándole con fuerza, los ojos profundos y deseosos, empujando a Dean más y más cerca de todas las maneras imaginables.

Vale, pues Dean no solo estaba listo para empezar una relación con Cas, Dean estaba dichosamente ansioso por una relación con Cas. Dios, estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo de lo mucho que lo quería. Iba a tener que reprimir todo esto, empaquetarlo, para no asustar a Cas. Las cosas acababan de empezar entre ellos, después de todo. Se mantendría tranquilo, al menos durante un tiempo.

Sí, porque eso siempre va súper bien en todas las comedias románticas, pensó Dean para sí mismo irónicamente. Intentan fingir que no es nada, pero todo el mundo sabe que están completamente, cien por ciento enamorados-

Dean se apretó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

\- Cállate -dijo, y salió del baño.

* * *

Cuando Dean salió del baño, Cas estaba de pie junto a la barra con expresión ligeramente perdida. Dean se acercó a él, sonriendo, por una vez sin ocultar su expresión girando la barbilla o dándose la vuelta. Nunca había estado del todo seguro de por qué hacía eso, de todos modos. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que si Cas le viera sonreír así, conocía a Dean lo suficiente como para comprender la calidez y los... sentimientos... detrás de ello.

Efectivamente, Dean vio como los ojos de Cas se abrían un poco más mientras él se acercaba, y cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, era la absolutamente favorita de Dean, empezando en los ojos como siempre, y después sus labios se acordaban de moverse y se ponían al día despacio, hasta que toda su cara estuvo iluminada. Requirió todo su autocontrol no acercarse y besarle ahí mismo, pero se detuvo. Tenían un trabajo que hacer, y además, habría suficiente tiempo para eso en el bar esa noche. Eso esperaba.

\- Hey -dijo, y podía escuchar la diferencia en su propio tono, más suave, más íntimo, como si ya estuvieran hablando a través del espacio entre sus almohadas, en vez de de pie solo un poco más cerca de lo normal en un bar sucio. Se puso colorado, y se aclaró la garganta-. Vale, pues, uh... ¿encontraste algo en el Palm Bar?

Cas negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada parece fuera de lo normal -dijo-. El bar suele estar muy lleno, al parecer, así que era difícil para el camarero notar nada específico. Sí que mencionó que la mayoría de la gente que recordaba se había marchado con alguien la noche que desaparecieron.

\- Lo mismo -dijo Dean frunciendo el ceño-. Pero eso no tiene por qué querer decir nada. Es decir, es bastante normal llevarse a alguien a casa en un bar.

Cas frunció el ceño y asintió. Dean arrastró los pies por el suelo, arreglándoselas para acercarse un poco más a Cas en el proceso. Era ridículo, pero ahora que Dean por fin había admitido sus sentimientos, era como si hubiera algún tipo de fuerza magnética, casi irresistible, entre el cuerpo de Cas y el suyo.

Era terriblemente familiar, como si Dean hubiera estado luchando contra su arrastre durante años, forzando sus músculos tan fuerte y tanto tiempo que había olvidado que no eran así de verdad. Y ahora que se estaban aflojando, y él se estaba dejando llevar, parecía un poco como si se estuviera cayendo a pedazos-

\- ¿Dean? -la voz de Cas trajo a Dean de vuelta al presente. Iba a tener que dejar de pensar en cosas delante de la gente. Los silencios largos eran cosa de Cas, no suya.

Si él usaba el tiempo que pasaba mirando a Cas intensamente pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría besarle, ¿eso quería decir que todas las veces que Cas observaba en silencio a Dean, estaba pensando en...?

\- Dean, ¿estás bien?

Dean volvió a la realidad.

\- Sí, sí -dijo-. Vamos, hay un bar en la otra zona del pueblo al que quiero echar un vistazo, y por el camino podemos ver si tenemos una lectura EMF de alguno de los edificios de esta calle.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde buscando infructuosamente por la calle algún signo de actividad fantasmal. El bar en la otra esquina de la ciudad resultó ser un poco más útil; el camarero recordaba a las víctimas, dijo que habían entrado a beber algo tranquilamente, habían conocido a alguien y se habían marchado con ellos.

\- Tiene que tener algo que ver con el hecho de que encuentren un ligue -dijo Dean, mientras volvían a su habitación del motel al anochecer-. Es lo único que tienen en común. ¿A lo mejor algún tipo de Cupido descontrolado?

Cas inclinó la cabeza.

\- Es posible -dijo.

Dean agitó una mano despreocupadamente.

\- Bueno, vamos al Old Town House esta noche, a ver si podemos encontrar algo que parezca raro. Sino, pensaremos en un nuevo plan por la mañana. Venga, vamos a comer algo antes de ir al bar.

Una hora después, con una noche templada surgiendo de entre las sombras de los edificios como ojeras oscuras en los ojos de un hombre cansado, Dean y Cas entraron en el Old Town House. Estaba bastante lleno, pero Dean encontró una mesa con facilidad, escondida en una esquina. Cas se sentó mientras Dean se acercaba a la barra a pedir sus bebidas. Había una música suave, lenta, decididamente seductora sonando; Dean podía entender la reputación del sitio como lugar para ligar.

El camarero pareció sorprendido de verle, pero sonrió.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, agente? -dijo. Dean sonrió y agitó la cabeza.

\- Es solo Dean cuando no estoy trabajando -dijo-. Un par de cervezas, por favor. El Sol, si tienes.

\- Desde luego -el camarero se las pasó, Dean pagó, y se dirigió de vuelta hacia Cas, que parecía algo perdido, sentado solo en la mesa, mirando alrededor hacia el resto de la gente del bar. Toda su actitud arrogante de antes se había ido, y Dean descubrió que no le importaba en absoluto. Entendía a Cas cuando estaba así.

\- Una cerveza para el chico de ojos azules -dijo Dean, poniéndola en la mesa frente a Cas, que parpadeó y luego sonrió.

\- Gracias, Dean -dijo, y Dean no pudo evitar observar a Cas mientras se sentaba a su lado. La proximidad podía sobresaltarle a veces, pero no era incómoda; al contrario, sentados en cómodo silencio, dando sorbos a sus cervezas, se encontraron relajándose en el espacio del otro. Sus manos estaban apoyadas cerca sobre la mesa, y Dean se encontró trazando líneas imaginarias entre sus dedos, calculando la distancia entre ellas.

\- ¿Dean? -dijo Cas.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo Dean, mirando a Cas, y sonriendo de repente. Los ojos de Cas estaban fijos en los suyos, e incluso después de solo unos sorbos de cerveza tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas, y estaba absolutamente deslumbrante. Cas, viendo su estado de ánimo, también sonrió; con algo de timidez, bajando la cabeza en un gesto que Dean reconocía, y se dio cuenta con arrepentimiento de que se lo había contagiado. Quería extender la mano y coger la barbilla de Cas, levantar su cara, decirle que no tenía que esconderse cuando estuviera contento.

\- Yo- He olvidado lo que iba a decir -confesó Cas, mirando otra vez hacia Dean con esa sonrisa aún cálida en la boca. Dean se preguntó cómo sería besar a Cas mientras estuviera sonriendo así.

\- Está bien -dijo, con la voz un poco ronca-. Tenemos toda la noche. Mucho tiempo para que lo recuerdes.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que la sonrisa de Cas se atenuó y fue sustituida por una expresión diferente, más intensa, más decidida. Dean arqueó una ceja, y Cas abrió la boca.

\- Dean, desde que llegamos esta mañana yo- tengo la sensación de que algo ha cambiado -dijo-. Quiero asegurarme de que no estoy malinterpretando ninguna señal...

\- No lo estás -dijo Dean, casi tropezando con las palabras que salían de su boca-. No lo estás, Cas. Está bien. Es decir, ¿está bien por mí si está bien por ti?

\- Está bien por mí -dijo Cas-. De hecho, estoy aliviado.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo Dean, sonriendo, algo mareado ante la idea de que esto estaba pasando, estaban hablando de ello, era real. Dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

\- Sí, Dean. Y un poco nervioso, también.

Dean no pudo contenerse más; estiró la mano hacia Cas, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

\- Yo también -dijo simplemente, bajando la vista hacia sus manos unidas. La piel de Cas era cálida y suave bajo sus dedos-. Está bien.

Se sonrieron durante un largo segundo, acercándose un poco más, con los ojos algo más intensos y enfocados.

\- Dean... -dijo Cas, y en ese momento, el teléfono de Dean sonó.

Dean dudó por un momento, mirando a Cas a los ojos, antes de maldecir y sacárselo del bolsillo. Frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla.

\- No reconozco el número -dijo-. Mejor respondo, por si acaso. ¿Estás bien aquí?

\- Sí -dijo Cas. Dean le apretó los dedos antes de soltarle y dirigirse rápidamente a la salida, respondiendo la llamada en cuanto salió del ruidoso bar a la noche fría y silenciosa.

\- ¿Sí? -dijo, algo más mordaz de lo habitual. Quienquiera que fuera, ya podía tener algo bueno que contar.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Me oyes? -Dean estaba empezando a temblar un poco; la noche no era especialmente fría, pero el interior del bar había sido cálido y el contraste le estaba empezando a poner la carne de gallina.

\- Sam, si eres tú, no tiene gracia. En absoluto.

Nada más que ruido estático. Dean soltó un pequeño resoplido asqueado y colgó. Se guardó el teléfono otra vez en el bolsillo, tomándose un momento para respirar algo del aire nocturno y alzar la vista hacia el cielo despejado.

\- Hermoso, ¿verdad? -escuchó Dean decir a una voz familiar. Se giró con una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que ibas a esperar en la mesa -dijo.

\- Estoy cansado de esperar -dijo Cas. Su expresión era diferente otra vez, pensó Dean, sintiendo cómo el corazón le daba un ligero vuelco. Más rígida, casi- más hambrienta. No entendía por qué estaba emergiendo este nuevo lado de Cas, pero le hacía sentir como si algo estuviera mal, como si hubiera aparecido un peldaño de más en una escalera familiar.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó. Cas se acercó más, con una sonrisa brillante y confiada, y Dean se encontró derritiéndose un poco ante ella.

\- Sí -dijo Cas, con tono grave, ojos ardientes-. Volvamos al motel, Dean.

Dean tragó saliva, y luego asintió con la cabeza una vez.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, sin tocarse. Había algo palpable en el aire entre ellos, pero no era la relajada atracción de minutos antes; era algo más afilado, más peligroso. Dean no lo entendía. Quizás cuando llegaran al motel todo sería más sencillo. Podía preguntar a Cas sobre esta nueva faceta suya. Una vez que lo entendiera, estaba seguro de que sería menos... inquietante.

El camino de vuelta solo les llevó unos minutos, ya que el motel estaba en la misma calle que el bar. Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, Dean vio a Cas mirando alrededor con una expresión algo fascinada en la cara, sus ojos pasando por el cacho de pastel abandonado de Dean, su bolsa de viaje, las sábanas arrugadas.

\- Cas... ¿todo bien? -se arriesgó a decir, sintiéndose algo perdido. Cas se giró hacia él, con una expresión intensa y poderosa.

\- Todo está bien -dijo simplemente. Dean sintió y pasó a su lado, encendiendo la televisión para que el sonido de una vieja película de vaqueros llenara la habitación.

\- Sino es demasiado silencioso -dijo, con una sonrisa. Cas la devolvió perezosamente. La expresión era tan distinta a cualquier otra que Dean hubiera visto en su cara que casi retrocedió un paso.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy, Dean? -dijo Cas, acercándose un poco. Dean se encontró con sus ojos moviéndose hacia la puerta, por encima del hombro de Cas. Tendría que pasar por él para salir. ¿Pero por qué iba a querer salir? ¿No se había pasado todo el día pensando en este momento?

\- Sí -consiguió decir-. Sí, ha sido genial -podía escuchar el ruido de disparos y gritos viniendo de la televisión.

\- He disfrutado de pasar tiempo contigo -dijo Cas. Ahora estaba tan cerca. Dean estaba consiguiendo mantenerse quieto con esfuerzo. Había algo en la cara de Cas, tal y como estaba siendo usada de una manera que no entendía, que le hacía querer llorar. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de sus ojos, y tragó frenéticamente. No podía llorar la primera vez que estuviera con Cas, eso no era sexy en absoluto.

A Cas no le importaría, dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Dean.

A este Cas sí que le importaría, se respondió Dean, mirando a Cas a los ojos y viendo ese vacío, esa confianza que había estado allí antes; y aunque definitivamente había una parte de él que estaba respondiendo a ella, también había una parte de él que no quería tener nada que ver con ello en absoluto.

Pero eso era una locura. Este era Cas. Cas era Cas, y Dean quería estar con Cas. Cualquier otra cosa era una auténtica locura.

Cas estaba increíblemente cerca. Dean podía ver las pequeñas marcas de su piel, las venas que que le recorrían los párpados, la aspereza de la barba empezando a crecer en la base de su barbilla. En la televisión se oía el ruido de pasos, apenas distinguible sobre el ruido de los disparos.

\- Te voy a hacer sentir tan bien, Dean -dijo Cas, y eso era seriamente sexy, Dean no podía negarlo; too iba a estar bien, solo estaba nervioso. El sonido de pasos se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Cas se estaba acercando más. Dean sintió sus ojos cerrarse. Si no podía ver a Cas, podía imaginarse que estaba besando al Cas del bar, el de los silencios incómodos y miradas largas llenas de emociones y pureza y profundidad y-

Y en la televisión, hubo un bang increíblemente fuerte, como si la puerta se hubiera abierto de golpe-

Y la respiración de Cas estaba rozando sus labios, y era fría, y Dean reprimió un escalofrío-

Y entonces escuchó un grito, y Dean abrió los ojos para ver a Cas con una expresión extrañamente relajada, y bajando la vista, vio la punta de un cuchillo de plata saliendo de su pecho.

Durante un segundo, el shock fue demasiado grande como para moverse, para hablar, para respirar. Cas emitió un sonido áspero y monstruoso, y antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, cayó al suelo, con los ojos vidriosos. Y mientras caía, reveló a la persona de pie detrás de él, que era-

Cas.

Cas, con aspecto desarreglado y completamente furioso.

\- Ese momento es mío -gruñó al monstruo caído, alzando el labio superior en un pequeño rugido de ira-. Mío.

\- ¿C-Cas? -dijo Dean, y sintió como sus piernas cedían, así que se tambaleó hacia la derecha y se sentó pesadamente al pie de la cama de Cas-. Cas, qué- qué diablos-

\- Era una sirena, creo -dijo Cas, mirando al cuerpo en el suelo, su expresión una mezcla de enfado y desagrado-. Intentando atraparte fingiendo ser yo.

\- ¿E-entonces tú eres el verdadero Cas? -dijo Dean, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el pelo. No podía borrar la imagen de Cas de pie frente a él, con un cuchillo en el pecho, los ojos desenfocados mientras caía-. ¿Eres definitivamente el real...?

Cas se giró hacia él, con los ojos en llamas.

\- Soy el Cas real -dijo.

\- Eres, Dios, Cas, por un segundo pensé que-

\- Pensaste que estaba muerto -dijo Cas en un tono inexpresivo. Dean sintió su labio temblar, sintió las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando derramarse por fin. Escuchó a Cas dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, y moverse hacia él cruzando la habitación.

\- Dean -dijo, y apoyó una mano con cuidado en el hombro de Dean, apretando cuando Dean no se apartó. Dean tragó furiosamente e intentó reprimir sus lágrimas, sintiéndose estúpido y emocional e incongruente, con Cas de pie a su lado tan fríamente tranquilo.

\- Podías haber muerto -dijo, intentando explicarse con cierta desesperación, para que la opinión de Cas de él no bajara-. Acabo de pensar que estabas muerto.

\- Porque realmente pensaste que era yo -dijo Cas inexpresivamente. Dean alzó la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, olvidando sus lágrimas.

\- Claro que pensé que eras tú -dijo-. ¡Pensé que eras tú en un humor raro y espeluznante que que me estaba asustando, pero iba a lidiar con ello porque pensé que eras tú!

Cas frunció el ceño.

\- No debería estar enfadado -dijo-. Las sirenas son muy difíciles de descubrir. No es extraño que no notaras diferencia.

\- Que no notara- ¿has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decir? -exigió Dean. Podía sentir las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas-. Lo había visto, creo que dos veces antes, hoy. Una en el supermercado y otra en el Old Town House. Debió ser cuando aún estabas en el Palm Bar. Y tenía tu aspecto, y dijo algunas de las cosas que quería oír, pero no podía... estaba mal, había pedazos de ti que no podía hacer bien, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero pensé que era solo porque esto... todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, y que estabas siendo algo distinto por eso.

\- ¿Qué no consiguió hacer bien? -preguntó Cas, con un tono algo más suave. Su mano estaba subiendo lentamente por el hombro de Dean; Dean resistió la tentación de girarse y besarla.

\- Tenía tu aspecto -dijo Dean-. Pero no actuaba lo suficiente como tú. Era, parecía como -tragó saliva-. Hay esta cosa que siento cuando nos miramos -dijo angustiado-. Esa manera que tienes de reaccionar a mis expresiones. Y él no podía hacerlo bien. Y los ojos, eran, estaban mal, estaban vacíos, y los tuyos tienen kilómetros de profundidad... -la voz de Dean se fue apagando-. ¿Por qué intentaría siquiera fingir ser tú? -soltó-. Debería haber sabido que yo- o que tú- ¡que lo averiguaríamos!

Casi no lo hicimos, Dean podía ver que Cas lo estaba pensando, pero no lo dijo. En vez de eso, pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

\- Las sirenas quieren ser queridas, más que nada. Les atraen aquellos que dan amor más copiosamente. Me imagino que, dado tu corazón, la sirena te habrá encontrado casi irresistible.

\- Pero- pero podía haber usado otra cara -dijo Dean-. Como la sirena que conocía la otra vez, fingió ser alguien que no conocía.

\- ¿Hubiera funcionado? -preguntó Cas, bajando la mirada hacia Dean-. ¿Le hubieras mostrado amor?

Dean intentó imaginarse tonteando o acercándose a alguien más con Cas estando a su lado. Casi podía reírse ante la idea.

\- No -dijo suavemente-. No hubiera funcionando.

Por un momento permanecieron sentados en silencio. La mano de Cas estaba apoyada contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Dean, con el pulgar trazando un pequeño círculo tranquilizador en él.

\- Vámonos a casa -dijo Dean-. No quiero quedarme en esta habitación.

Cas asintió, y empezaron a recoger sus cosas en silencio. Dean hizo lo posible por no mirar hacia la sirena muerta, que aún seguía mostrando la cara de Cas; aunque Cas estaba obviamente vivo a unos metros de distancia, solo mirarlo era suficiente para hacer que se estremeciera. Arrojó la caja del pastel aún sin comer en su bolsa, y abrió a puerta.

\- ¿Tenemos que quemar el cuerpo? -preguntó Cas, mirando hacia atrás. Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- No sería capaz -respondió, sombríamente-. No hay cámaras de vigilancia por aquí, así que no nos tienen en vídeo. No podremos volver por esta zona del pueblo en un tiempo, pero no es que estuviera planeando hacerlo de todos modos.

Atravesaron la recepción vacía del motel, caminando juntos por el aparcamiento hasta el Impala. Una vez que Dean hubo echado su bolsa en el maletero al lado de la de Cas, se dirigió hasta el frente del coche y se apoyó ligeramente sobre el capó. Cas le siguió, de pie junto a él, con el cuerpo inclinado de manera que estaban casi de frente el uno al otro. Dean alzó la vista hacia el cielo, recorriendo la red de estrellas con los ojos.

\- Lo siento -dijo después de varios segundos de silencio-. Debería haberlo notado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Dean vio como los hombros de Cas se relajaban.

\- No, Dean -dijo Cas firmemente-. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal por ello. Hiciste bien al resistir la tentación de la criatura.

\- Mmm. Siendo sincero, no era tan tentador -dijo Dean.

\- ¿No?

\- No -dijo Dean, apartando los ojos de las estrellas del cielo y mirando a las que estaban atrapadas en los ojos de Cas-. No eras tú.

Se miraron durante un largo momento, y Dean sintió la oleada de potencial que había aparecido con tanta fuerza en el bar resurgir, y redoblarse; algo encajó, y estaban de vuelta.

Dean se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Qué querias decir, cuando apuñalaste al- a la cosa, dijiste, 'ese momento es mío'?

Cas se sonrojó un poco, precioso, pensó Dean.

\- Nuestro primer beso iba a ser contigo y él, no tú y yo -dijo-. Pero ese momento es mío. Cuando suceda, es mío.

Dean sonrió, y no apartó la cara, dejó que su felicidad brillara sobre Cas como un sol, y le observó abrirse y disfrutar de su calor.

\- Cuando suceda dijo-. ¿Tienes preferencias sobre cuándo va a ser eso?

\- Pronto -dijo Cas, seriamente.

\- Hmm. ¿La semana que viene?

\- Más pronto -replicó Cas.

\- ¿El próximo día?

\- Más pronto -dijo Cas, con los ojos absolutamente solemnes.

\- ¿El próximo minuto?

\- Más pronto.

\- ¿El próximo segundo?

Cas se inclinó, y besó a Dean en los labios Fue un poco desorganizado al principio, sus labios no estaban del todo en el sitio correcto, pero entonces Dean inclinó la cabeza y movió la mano para coger la mejilla de Cas y de repente era perfecto, sus labios ligeramente abiertos presionados juntos, Dean moviendo su lengua para rozar el labio inferior de Cas y provocando un ligero suspiro - y entonces Cas se estaba acercando más, sus labios aún relajados y suaves pero empujando con más fuerza, y cuando Dean respiró por la nariz todo lo que podía oler era Cas, Cas, Cas, no quería nada más que ese olor, ese sabor, la textura de los labios de Cas y la suavidad de su lengua...

Se apartaron, Cas jadeando un poco, quedándose cerca. La mano de Dean temblaba un poco contra la mejilla de Cas.

\- Tienes que respirar por la nariz -dijo Dean, mientras Cas recuperaba el aliento. Cas asintió sin decir nada, y Dean podía sentir sus labios contra su propia mejilla. Suavemente, despacio, presionó un beso contra la sonrisa de Cas.

Era perfecto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> En una parte del diálogo, Dean y Cas dicen: "Who ya gonna call?" "I ain't afraid of no ghosts". Es parte del tema original de los Cazafantasmas, y preferí dejarlo tal y como estaba, pero básicamente lo que quiere decir es "¿A quién vas a llamar?" "No me asusta ningún fantasma"


End file.
